1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to domestic water conservation systems. More particularly the invention concerns an automated system for recycling water from certain appliances and for selectively storing and using certain domestic waste water for irrigation purposes.
2. Discussion of the Invention
In many areas of the world, water is expensive and in short supply. In such areas, various attempts have been made to conserve domestic water supplies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,006 issued to Hanna describes a system for reclaiming domestic waste water and reusing it for various purposes. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,206 issued said to Dea describe a system for waste water treatment and disposal.
Many prior art domestic water systems, including the Dea system are primarily concerned with providing disposal systems that can be used in lieu of conventional septic systems and sewage disposal systems. In such systems, water conservation is usually of secondary concern. However, the apparatus of the present invention is concerned primarily with water conservation and embodies means for recycling water used in dishwashers and washing machines and for storing certain types of wastewater for controlled use in connection with irrigation systems.